Stories Of Vana'diel
by Rihan
Summary: This is the cronicles of a Mithra named Rihan. It all starts when San d'Oria, kingdom of the elvaan call for adventurers to aid in the conflict going on between them and the orcs. Rihan a mithra thief from Windurst answers the call. Ch:4 added!
1. From Humble Beginings

Stories of Vana'diel:

Chapter One: Introduction: _From Humble Beginnings_

Rihan walked into the city of San d'Oria, awed by the majesty and splendor of the stone streets and brick buildings, Castle and cathedral shining in the distance. In the square directly in front of her was a collection of Humes and Elvaans who live in the city. Coming from the city of Windurst, Rihan wasn't used to brick buildings and stone walks, or the elvaan people for that matter; it seemed that it was reciprocated. As she walked into the center of the town square, it seemed that all of the men and women were gawking at her…perhaps, at her…tail?

"I say, what is that creature?" said an old Elvaan woman.

"I don't know, man." Replied a Hume.

"I think its one of those Mithra creatures from Windurst." Shouted a scruffy Elvaan man from the corner of the square. He approached Rihan and observed her closely, then said, "Hmm…why do you come to San d'Oria, miss?"

"Errrrrrrm, I'm herrre to rrreply to a request for thieves by the king. Can you point me in the way of the Chateau?" asked Rihan.

"Follow me, Its just north of here." He said

And so, Rihan followed the mysterious Elvaan into the northern area of San d'Oria. As they approached the Chateau D'Orraguile the Elvaan nodded to Rihan and walked, moments later he came out with another, more official looking Elvaan.

The new Elvaan shook her hand and gave her a paper, while the scruffy man walked off into the distance. The Elvaan began to speak, "Hello miss, I am Monrolais Halver, Secretary of King D'Orraguile's court. For answering our call for aid, I reward you with the following: A set of bronze armor, a bronze knife, and 50 gil. Should you require any other help don't hesitate to come seek me out." He handed her the items, along with a map of the area and his card. A guard at the chateau looks at the confused mithra and says, "Can I help here, miss?"

"Hmm, I think you can fine sirrr." Answers rihan, "Can you point me to the gate into Rrrronfaure?"

"Sure can mam, follow me if you will. The gate is just west of the chateau and leads into West Ronfaure Forest, which will then lead you to La Thiene Plateau, Valkurm Dunes, Jugner Forest, the way to Bastok, and the way to Jeuno." They walk up to the gate, it is tall and decorated with marble pillars, "Here we are, miss…I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, I'm Rihan. Thief extraordinaire from Windurst."

"Oh…I see. Well then good luck on your Journeys. Happy Hunting." The guard walked away.

Rihan begins to think to herself…

_Hmm…I wonder if the monsters here are tougher than back at home…guess I hafta' find out._

Rihan slides her knife out of its sheath and sees an orc crawling in the corner, scrounging for something. She walks quietly behind it, silent and stealthy, and then stabs the orc in his back. The orc writhes about in pain as Rihan twists the knife and rips it out of his back. The orc falls to the ground with a loud howl.

_Heh…that was cake! If all the stuff around here is THIS easy I should have no tro—_

Someone began to yell from the gatehouse, "ORCS! A HUGE MASS OF EM'! THEY'S MOVING IN FROM GHELSBA! RETREAT TO THE CITY!" Soon after that a bell began to ring and arrows from a sentry tower over the gatehouse flew over her head and wizzed off into what appeard to be a large gray blob, shaped like a mass of orcs.

"Oh no! They're attacking the keep! I gotta get out of here!"


	2. This City is Done For

Stories of Vana'diel 

**Chapter 2: **_The City is Done for…_

Rihan made it to the gatehouse and inside to the city. When she walked in Guards were lined up a few hundred feet from the gate with their partisan spears, polished and shining, pointed at the gate of the city. Rihan almost ran into the spears, not noticing them because she was looking behind her at the advancing orcs, when a man grabbed her and pulled her aside. It was Halver. "Rihan? I need you to do me a favor. Take this crossbow, go west up those stairs then hang a right, go into the tower. Aid the men up there, escort this white mage there." He hands her a crossbow and a quiver of bolts.

A tall Elvaan man in a cloak walks up and says, "Whenever your ready…" Her and the White Mage walk into the tower and see 2 men lying on the floor, dead. Four others lay around wounded badly, and immediately the white mage nods to Rihan as he begins to heal the ones he can save. A soldier looks at Rihan and shouts, "Get up here mate! We need the help!"

"Rrright, I'm coming." Rihan replies.

Rihan leans out of the window and sees a few strong men standing around with bloody swords fending off the orcs, but they are outnumbered nearly 50 to 1. The men fall like twigs off a tree in a windstorm. Rihan begins to aim the crossbow into the massing crowd of orcs. FFFT! THUNK! "Rrrrargh!" It's a hit. Again and again she and the archers hit their marks. Unfortunately they weren't enough to hold off the orcs. The orcs killed off the last fighter, and moved at the gate. Several Orcish archers started to shoot into the tower. Arrows whizzed by Rihan's head, 2 archers near her were hit dead on, "Raaah..." "GAH!" Both died instantly. The white mage behind her was hit too, and died a few seconds later. The 3 surviving guards shouted, "RETREAT! Hold the gate!"

"Lets go!" Rihan rushed off with the others.

At the gate, two bulky men were holding the gate shut as the knights held their spears at the gate. Halver was standing at the back of the courtyard. The 3 archers stood behind the spear knights with their bows drawn ready to fire. Rihan ran over to Halver. "Mr. Halverrr, what can I do to help here?" Rihan panted out.

Halver looked at her and replied, "If they get through here you will most surely be killed…I can't afford to loose anyone else. Get back to the civilian line. Its at the gate leading into the Port."

"Sir!" Shouted Rihan. As she began to run back, the gates flew open, and the doors crushed the 2 soldiers holding the gate. The spear knights killed off the front line of orcs then started to scrap with the orcs coming in after the front line. A couple of soldiers ran by Rihan to join the battle. As Rihan looked back one last time, a man grabbed her and dragged her to the ground. Three seconds later an arrow flew by right where she was standing. She looked at him, it was the scruffy Elvaan from before, "Who…Who arrre you?"

"Names Tilliean…Run now; talk later." Said the Elvaan.

"Okay…" Then they ran off into the gate that leads into Port San d'Oria. Once they walked in, a few scraggly soldiers were standing around; they almost wet themselves when Rihan and Tilliean barged in. "HALT…ehh! WHO GOES THERE?"

"Calm down, man" said Tilliean calmly, "We're the good guys."

Tilliean looked at Rihan and said, "Well, you belong to the militia, being an adventurer. And being an adventurer your damn good at killing these Orc bastards. So, Why don't you tell these guys how to hold this area, maybe even get the orcs?"

"Me? Lead a defence…even an attack?" Rihan asked quizzically.

"Let me teach you something…all that people want is a good leader. I see in you desire to push through. Come, I'll give you some advice…and new armor. That stuff you have on is crap"

"Uhh…o-okay." They walked off.


	3. A Rebellion in the Making

Stories of Vana'diel 

**Chapter 3: **_Story of a Turnaround._

Rihan and Tilliean emerged from the Residential area of San d'Oria and ran to the top of the Auction House. Soldiers and civilians alike were standing around waiting for orders from some sort of commander, which today was a young Mithra from Windurst, a Mithra named Rihan. Rihan held her hands high, and motioned for quiet in the audience. She looked a lot more powerful now. She was wearing a set of Noct armor, a black doublet with metal studs in it, and at her side was a long scimitar and a kukri. She stoped motioning, the audience now silent, and she opened her mouth, begining to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I need yourrr attention and trrrust right now. I want you to separate, soldierrrs and men who arrre able to fight, step left. Civilians and men who can't fight, rrright." The audience separated, "Okay, good turrrnout of fighterrrs. Magic userrrs and arrrchers got to the left as well." A few more stepped up to aid in the battle to come. "Alrrright, civilians, women, and childrrren, head that'a way. There is an airship waiting at the dock to take you to Jeuno. Fighters with spears, forrrm a semi-cirrcle around the door and guard it. Mages, archers and the rest, come with me. We have a defence to make."

Rihan and about 100 or so archers and mages walked out into the main room of the port, Rihan looked and smiled as the airship took off, heading now for Jeuno. She looked also as 15 spear knights lined up in front of the door, surrounding it for defence. Looking at the archers and mages, she said to them, "Listen up, all mages able to use white magic, I want you stick with the warriors, and heal them as necessary. Black mages, find eachother, and divide in half, half stick with the warriors and support them, half come with me, and finally, archers, anyone who uses bows stick back, and protect here, crossbowmen and gunners come with me." She and about 40 people walked into the main room. The 40 followed Rihan's order as she pointed towards the residential district, and they ran. She waved Tilliean up to the top of the auction house and looked down into the group of fighters. "Listen up! I need the strongest among you to come here, a number of 70 shall do fine."

The men and women looked at each other and exactly 70 walked to the front of the room. One man, a paladin, walked up to Rihan and said, "50 warriors, 8 paladins, 2 ninjas, a samurai, and 9 thieves at your service."

She looked at the paladin and said, "Good, go to where the mages and archers ran." The man nodded, looked at the rest, barked an order, and they were off.

She looked at the crowd of people once more and said, "For now, you will be taking orders from Tilliean. I am off. Take it away Tillean." Tilliean nodded and began to shout orders at the crowd. Rihan ran off towards the Residential District where the group she chose stood. She began to speak to them, "All of you, I chose you for a mission that should help us secure this city. Under this city is a sewer system that runs to the chateau D'Orraguille. If we follow it from here, we can come up into the castle, and come out throught the gates of the castle, which the Royal Gaurds are still holding steadfast. While we immerge into the castle, a ballista will be fired off of the roof, once that happens, all of the others in the port will enter North San d'Oria, and attack the Orcs. Once that happens, the beastmen will get distracted and we will run out of the castle, along with the guard, and we will retake the area. From there we will go into Ronfaure and chase the Orcs back to Ghelsba. The Royal Guard will also retake South San d'Oria. If this goes without a hitch, we will sustain few casualties. Any questions?" No one raises a finger. They nod to Rihan. "Good, then we will be on our way. Lets move out!" Rihan shouts.

All of the soldiers follow Rihan into a large sewer drain, and are gone into the darkness.


	4. The Battle for the Keep

Stories of Vana'diel 

**Chapter 4: **_The Battle for the Keep._

Tillean looked out at the huge crowd. "Damn, lotsa' people out here…" He whispered to himself. Tilliean lifted his arms in the air, the crowd in an uproar. He shouted to the crowd, "Hey…SHUT THE HELL UP!" The crowd looked at him, and they fell completely silent. He continued, "Thank you…listen up ladies. Rihan just took a few of ya' and ran off to the castle. She planed to come out of the gates and take the orcs by surprise, but she needs a distraction for it. That's where us maggots come in. We are supposed to come out of those gates, and rush the orcs. When we rush them, Rihan and the others will come out of the castle, along with some of the Royal Knights. Now to tell you the truth, I don't give an Orc's ass what Rihan does, I just say we give our best and give those orcish sum'a'bitches a rash of shit! Wadda yah say!"

The army of men all started to shout, "YEAH, GIVE IT TO 'EM!"

Tillean shouted back, "We go when I get the word…is that clear!"

The men all shout back, "SIR!"

Meanwhile, in the sewers, "Okay, we've walked from the port to just about…under the castle. We must be about 5 meters from the castle entrance. Only bad news Miss. Rihan, I haven't heard any noise coming from the north since we've been here. If the guards were defending the keep we would be able to hear orders and battle sounds, shouts and the like. I fear they took the keep maam." Said one of the nearby guards.

"Hmm…I see yourrr point. If we come to the entrrrance to the keep, the surre firrre way to find out if orcs took the palace is, well…orcs surrrrrounding the area. If they arrren't therrre, then we arrre fine." Rihan answered.

The soldier nodded to her. He looked back into the crowd of the rest of the soldiers. He barked, "All right people! I need 3 rouges to get up to the castle area and scout it out. If your not back in five minutes, we assume the worst."

Three thieves stepped forward and ran off down the tunnel. Approximately 5 minutes passed when only one returned, and his eyes were wide. He looked at Rihan and said, "It's a massacre up there. Guards were all lying around dead, and orcs got the front two guys. I think they might ha…" He stopped abruptly, and collapsed onto the ground. An axe stuck out of the back of his head, and behind him, orcs were running towards the crowd.

"YOU BASTARRRDS!" Rihan screamed, and lept into the air and towards the orcs, landing her scimitar into one of the orcs chests, and the kukri across another orcs throat. As she stood there fighting, all of the other warriors ran forward, and the rangers began shooting. A bullet whizzed by Rihans head, and hit an orc behind her.

"Alright, surround 'em and then we take back our damn castle!" Shouted a paladin.

"Rrright! Hit it to 'em!" Rihan interjected.

The other soldiers began to shout and charged. Rihan looked over to one of the ninjas.

"What's you'rrre name?" she asked.

He looked up and answered, "Call me Dannus."

"Alrrright, get yourrr ass down to Tillean and tell him to starrrt the attack. Then follow him. Underrrstood?" Rihan told him.

"Yes maam!" He answered back, and ran off.

"INTO THE KEEP NOW! LETS KILL US SOME ORRRCS!" Rihan turned around and shouted.

The men finished off the orcs by the entrance and they ran into the keep, to see the body of guards strewn around and blood splattered on the wall. The orcs were nowhere in sight. Rihan motioned to them to advance forward, but throughout the whole castle it was the same thing. General Currila was lying in a corner, dead, along with Prince Pieuje. The soldiers looked at the two and Rihan said, "Damnit…We can't stop now, keep going!"

The soldiers nodded and ran along. Rahal and Prince Trion both were dead on the ground. Then they got to the royal chambers, and 3 orcs were standing in there. One orc was a lot larger than the others, and he held a nasty looking axe. The other two were small and held bows. Behind the orcs laid King Destin, dead, his royal garments removed, and his corpse desecrated. Rihan looked at the large orc and said, "I have lost too many frrriends to you…its time forrr you to die!" She looked at the paladin, "Get the rrrest out of herrre…Starrrt the attack plan. Ill take carrre of this bastarrrd!" The paladin nods and the men all run off.

Tillean looks across the field at his troops as the ninja finishes his explanation and walks into the formation of soldiers in front of the Auction House. Tillean looks around then begins pacing and shouts, "ALRIGHT! Warriors up front, mages in the back. Its time to show these orc bastards what we're made of! Wadda yah say men!"

The soldiers reply with a, "HOOO!" and they get into formation, spears up front, and march through the door into Northern San d'Oria. The orcs look at the huge crowd of men walking out of the Port, and yell something in Orcish to each other. The orcs begin to form a line and bring troops from deeper within the city. Tilliean looks at the front line of his formation and motions to get a left and right flank set up. He looks back at his mages, and archers and shouts, "READY! TAKE AIM! FIRE!"

A volley of arrows flies through the air, as black mages begin chanting. The arrows hit the front line of orcs as the mages finish their casting. The earth under a large portion of the orcs begins to shake and rattle, and then collapse into the water, obliterating half of the orcs. More orcs rush to the front to back up their comrades. The archers fire out almost 6 more volleys as the warriors advance. Tilliean shouts, "Archers draw your swords! Everyone CHARGE!"

Everyone except for the mages clash with the orcs, and a melee insues. Bodies begin to pile up on both sides. White mages behind Tillean begin to cast strong healing spells, aiding in the fight. At this time, the battle is a stalemate.

Rihan stood before the orc when it began to speak. "Hahaha, foolish girl. I am Warchief Vatgit, leader of the orcs, and there is no chance in hell you could defeat me. Fah, I doubt you could defeat my guards!"

Vatgit looks next to him, and sees his guards not moving. They suddenly fall down, holes in them where Rihan had shot them with her bow. Rihan had hit them so hard, that the arrows penetrated their bodies, and the arrows lay lodged into the stone wall behind them. Vatgit looks at Rihan, watching her closely as she puts her bow away and draws her sword and dagger. "What on Vana'diel was that?" Vatgit responded in suprize.

Rihan looked at him, rage in her eyes, and said, "Drrraw yourrr axe. Its time to eliminate you frrrom this land!"

Vatgit pulled his axe as Rihan leapt into the air, and came down on Vatgit with all her might. He deflected the shot, and came back at her, and she dodged it. They exchanged hits, until Vatgit caught Rihan in the shoulder. "AAAHH…" she screamed. Rihan's eyes shot open in pain, the deep cut in her shoulder bled profusely. She fell to the ground, looking up at Vatgit. He stood over her with his axe raised.

"Insolent fool! I will strike you down where you sta…" Vatgit stopped talking, as blood dribbled from his mouth. Rihan had stuck her sword and dagger into his stomach, and punctured his lung. Vatgit looked down, opened his mouth to say something, and then collapsed. Rihan stood up, and limped out of the room, and into the courtyard, entering Northern San d'Oria.

The paladin looked back at the other troops with him. Everyone looked back at the castle, and hoped that Rihan would make it. The paladin opened his mouth and whispered. "Listen people, Lets go get those orcs, it looks like they all ran that way." He pointed to the port. "Tilliean must've attacked 'em from the front, lets go now and hit them from behind. Gunners and marksmen, set yourself up on the bridge with the mages, and start firing on them. The rest of you follow me and we will attack them from behind. They wont see what hit 'em. LETS MOVE!" The men nodded and then ran into position.

The gunners began to fire, hitting their marks, as the black mages set flame to a large contraption wheeling into the main area of the battlefield. Orcs flew all over the place, running in circles in confusion. The paladin and his men ran into the orcs left flank, as Tilliean and his troops took them up from the front. The orcs troops were decimated in ten minutes.

Tillean shouted, "Casualty report!"

Another soldier walked up to him, "We lost no archers or mages, 20 warriors were taken down though, sir."

"Alright, get the injured to the infirmary ASAP."

"Sir!" The soldier saluted.

Tilliean sat and thought to himself, "Rihan's no where to be found…if she got killed…"

He continued to think to himself. "Damn it all, I'm falling for her…"

Rihan walked out into the street, orc bodies littered the area. She smiled to herself, realizing that the mission was a success. Soldiers roamed around, heading to guard the Ronfaure, and Southern San d'Oria gates. She hobbled towards where the proposed battlefield was, seeing the carnage; the orcs were decimated. Blood ran down her arm, dripping onto the ground, when she collapsed.

"H-help me…Please…" She said, fainting. All Rihan could remember after that was Tilliean coming to her side.


End file.
